


Oblivion

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: FMA One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Quotations, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: OblivionHe had thought Oblivion was the darkest plane, a special place in hell.





	Oblivion

He had thought Oblivion was the darkest plane, a special place in hell. He thought it would be shadowy, or fiery. He thought demons would consume him, reach out to him as if he was their only hope, or flames would lick at his limbs as he walked on unstable ground.

Oblivion was white- the brightest place he’d ever seen. It was what one would imagine as heaven, save for two doors locking him in a narrow field of nothingness. The only shadow was a staticy figure, crouching. It seemed to be staring directly at him, though it had no face.

“Who are you?”

The air around him seemed to swallow him, an invisible fog laying heavy in his lungs. The space around them was endless, yet compressed to barely fit them both in a matter of seconds. He swallowed, steeling himself for the figure’s answer, hoping it might open up the air again.

It was blinding, his eyes burning with bleach. He was rooted on the spot, his eyes unable to even blink in the brazen bright. Resisting the urge to bring a hand up to shield his gaze, he opened his mouth as if to ask again. But then, the creature spoke, voice crippled and as static as his form.

“I am the called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and… I am you.”

Oblivion wasn’t ebony; it was as white as a sheet. As the creature spoke, so was Edward. He shivered, letting the fog swallow him whole.


End file.
